Silence
by dragonnerd445
Summary: Harley gets the sense that her Puddin's ignoring her. But that couldn't really be the case...could it? WARNING FOR PSYCOLOGICAL ABUSE. JxHQ


Silence

_**[Characters all © DC Comics/Batman.]**_

**[Warnings for psychological abuse.]**

Everything had been going well for Harley…until today. Or at least she thought things had been going well. She thought quietly to herself as she walked about the lair, casually straightening up here and there. She seemed lost to her thoughts. Bud and Lou danced around happily at her feet. They woofed and yipped happily at her presence. Harley smiled down happily at them. Nestling some clothes in the crook of her arm. She reached down to give them a loving pat on the head. They always knew how to make her happy. And yet…it seemed they were the only ones that had paid her any attention today.

That's what was currently on her mind, eating away at her as she carefully walked to the laundry room. As she passed the living room, she took notice of just how…normal things sounded. The Henches were loudly chattering and playing around (mostly pool) The TV was set to some unknown black and white film. It flickered every once and a while due to a poor rabbit ears antenna.

Going to the Laundry room and quickly dumping the clothes in the washer to wash, she then cheerfully bounded into the living area. She'd been so busy with cleaning and whatnot that she hardly had any time with her Puddin' today. Well, she was about to change that.

Upon walking in, she quickly took notice that he was busy hunched over in his chair, quickly scribbling away one of his many plans. Papers were strewn everywhere. Most likely in one of his many fits of frustration. She pouted at this. Aww, her poor poor Mistah J. Now she felt even worse for not attending to him earlier. She could've eased his frustrations and made him laugh it off. Well, the Henches were here keeping him company she thought, but it wasn't the same as her.

Unable to contain her excitement anymore she happily bound over to him. Long legs bouncing her frame over with ease. Being a Gymnast certainly paid off every once and a while.

"Hiya Puddin!'" She announced cheerfully. She knew deep down that she really shouldn't have disturbed him this way, but she was just so happy to finally have some time with him. Surely he would understand.

Arms slowly relaxing from their pose above her head to slowly come relaxing down at her sides. She waited quietly for his response.

It never came.

**OoooOOooOOooooo**

Tilting her head slowly to one side, blonde pigtails softly grazing against the nape of her neck. She watched him carefully. His posture and body language hadn't changed once since her arrival. He remained the same. It was almost as if he didn't hear her. His eyes didn't even look up once from his paper.

Her brow furrowed slightly. Had she done something wrong?

Maybe with all the commotion going on he just hadn't heard her. Yeh, that was it. Casually she repeated a little louder. "Mistah J?" Nothing. Not even a flicker from his eyes.

Suddenly, The Joker viciously scribbled out something he'd written. He then shifted in his seat and turned his attention towards the area. Instantly Harley perked up. Now her Puddin' was gonna notice her! She would see. He wasn't angry with her at all.

Raising a hand The Joker suddenly gave two quick snaps and one of the Henches came bumbling over. Irritated that his attention had been taken from his Pool game.

"Yeh, Boss?"

he answered in a gruff tone. His eyes bleary and clearly bags were now forming under them. The Joker never let his cronies get much sleep. They had to be awake for anything he might throw at them. Times like this, for example.

"Joe, go get the car started, now. I think this plan would be better for a hands on approach."

A wide grin had now spread over his features. He'd now stood up, hands resting on his desk. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, almost how like a child would when they knew they were going to get something.

It took Joe a few seconds to realize what his boss had said. Running his hand through his greasy hair he stammered.

'B-But Boss, it's Midnight. Do you really think going out this late is really…necessary?"

The Joker flashed him a dangerous expression and Joe knew to shut up.

"Of course I do." he said softly.

"Get in the car!"

He then let out a cackling stream of laughter as he bolted from his desk. Dashing past Harley as if she wasn't there. The other henches followed almost on instinct.

The Joker's maniacal laughter was suddenly muted by the sound of the front door slamming shut. It seemed to carry on faintly in Harley's ears as she remained standing there almost in shock .at what had just happened.

Didn't…didn't Mistah J notice her standing there? Didn't he see that she'd came to greet him and make him happy? What had she done wrong?

All these thoughts came rushing in her mind as she staggered numbly back to her room. Despite all her best efforts she couldn't think of anything she could've done to tick him off. In fact, this past week had been…great.

Just yesterday they'd spent the day laughing and carrying on, just like they always did. A bank robbery here and there. Shooting out random people's car tires while they were driving just to see their reactions. And of course upsetting Bats. Nothing out of the ordinary really.

So what had upset him?

She sighed to herself as she sat on the bed. Bud and Lou, who'd been lounging around, quickly snapped their heads up and flashed comical toothy Hyena grins at her.

But she was too lost in thought to notice. Letting her head come to rest in her hands. She sighed once more. Maybe he was just having a bad day. After all, isn't everyone entitled to that? Reassuring herself that he would feel better after his little trip about the town, Harley allowed herself a quick nap.

'Yes, things will be better when he comes back.'

She then drifted off into a light sleep.

**OooOOOoooOOOooooo**

Her light snooze was broken a few hours later by the loud sound of the front door banging against the side of the living room wall. Her Puddin's laughter reached her ears and she sat up on the side of the bed once more. She felt in a more relaxed at ease mood since her little nap. And judging by the sounds of laughter, so did he.

Bolting quickly out of her room she found Mistah J lounging about in one of the recliners. He was still in his work clothes however as he obviously hadn't had time to change out of them just yet. He was chatting away with a few of the Henches that were still awake. Often his words would be punctuated by high-pitched maniacal laughter. Music to Harley's ears.

She then bolted towards him in glee. So happy to see that her Puddin' was feeling so much better. She knew it wasn't anything she'd done now.

"Mistah J!" she squealed gleefully announcing her arrival into the room. She took notice of how close she was to him. No way he'd not be able to hear her now. But still it was the same. The Joker just went on chatting like he hadn't heard a thing. She could've been the wind for how much he'd heard her say.

Casting a quick glance towards the henches, she couldn't help but notice that they too didn't seem to hear her. Her lower lip began to wobble, but she quickly nipped that in the bud before any tears could fall. She huffed to herself.

Seemingly in direct defiance, Harley suddenly leapt into The Joker's lap. Her knees resting on his legs. Hands placed upon the lapels of his jacket. He gave a slight grunt as she landed upon him, but little else. He didn't even turn his head away from the attention of his Henchmen.

Feeling suddenly anxious, Harley grasped onto the lapels of his jacket once more with shaky hands.

She pulled them in, an almost, terrified manner. Her voice shaky and desperate in tone.

"Mistah J…"

Suddenly, time seemed to stand still for Harley. The Joker slowly brought his attention to face her. His eyes locked upon hers for, what it seemed, was the first time today. He stared for a spilt second, only to have him flash an angry glare at her. A low dangerous growl emitted from him as he had her shoulders in a vice-like grip. Without warning he shoved her away from him violently. Letting out a small cry she hit the ground hard.

Hurt and stunned, Harley looked back over at them. Tears stung her eyes as a realization slowly swept over her. One she'd been trying to hide all day. He was ignoring her. Her lip wobbled as she slowly stood up. Her head swimming in a daze.

She cast one more downfallen expression towards him before heading off to her room.

Unknown to her The Joker was now looking in the direction Harley had gone. A wide grin spread over his features as he burst out in laughter. His expression dark and wicked.

Having nothing else to do but sleep, Harley had gotten ready for bed and was now staring out the window that faced her in the room. The moon illuminated her tear streaked face quite clearly. She snuffled and sobbed quietly to herself. She was fully aware now. There was no hiding it any longer. He _was_ ignoring her.

Burying her tear-stained face in her pillow she then cried herself to sleep.

**OoOOooooOOooooOOoo**

Harley's eyes slowly squinted open . The fault of the sun which was now clearly above the horizon. Feeling that her eyes were slightly stuck together due to her crying episode last night, it took her longer the usual to open them. Sliding a hand from up under the cover to rub them, she took that opportunity to survey the room. As her vision slowly steadied itself her fuzzy mind took notice of a pink vase resting upon the nightstand. In it was a single red rose with a tag that read 'J'

Almost instantly she woke up. Forgetting the soreness and stiffness of her body she crept close to the flower. Upon reading the tag a sense of warmth and happiness flooded her. She was about ready to jump up and down when she heard a familiar voice. One that she'd sorely missed being directed at her. She couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"Why Good morning, Pumpkin pie. I see you slept well."

His voice was cheery and playful. He then sat down on the side of the bed and flashed her a grin. Harley, unable to contain herself quickly leapt over to him. Arms wrapping around him in a tight embrace.

"You mean you're not angry with me?"

Even though she was elated, hr voice was still somewhat quite. Not wanting to disturb his good mood.

She then felt his hand gently cup her chin with his fingers and tilt it upwards. He stared at her, brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Of course not, baby." he cooed, gently caressing her chin with his thumb.

"Whatever made you think Daddy was mad at you?"

He playfully bumped his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss fashion. Harley couldn't help but squeak with delight. Overcome with happiness she gratefully nuzzled against his chest and sighed contentedly.

Her eyes drifted towards the flower in the vase. She couldn't help but smile.

The Joker followed her gaze and grinned as well.

"Such a pretty flower." he purred darkly, kissing the nape of her neck in a gentle manner.

Sighing deeply in contentment, Harley remained there with her arms wrapped around her Puddin'. Soaking up all the attention she'd been starved from.

So maybe things weren't how she thought them to be. He had just been having a bad day after all. That's all it would've had to have been. With this reassuring thoughts Harley let herself get lost in the care and attention of her man.

_Author's Notes: As you may have noticed, this one is a bit of a switch from my last JxHQ fic. I wanted this one to be more on the psychological abusive side rather then physical. I mainly wanted to play around with The Joker just screwing with Harley for no reason. Seems like something he'd do. And, as always, all is forgiven with a single little flower. So wrong, but what can you do? _


End file.
